Another Predator
by BeastvsMan
Summary: Japan, 1998. Fear is in the air. The American war veterans have met a non-existent human. As bad as things are, they're are about to get worse. Much worse. Rated T for gory violence


**Another Predator**

**April 19th, 1998**

A boy named Koichi Sakakibara was hospitalized due to his pneumothorax. During the operation, Koichi found himself in a dream where he saw a girl with an eyepatch. The girl had a red eye. But under her eyepatch, her left was blue. She was seeing the creature lurking in the shadows. A creature no human could see, but **it **could see a human's heat.

Koichi slowly woke up. The doctor was checking his pulse rate.

Doctor: Your last pneumothrax attack was three years ago, right? You should be okay. Ten days for observation.

Later, when he was able to walk, Koichi saw a girl with an eyepatch. Koichi rushed after her into the elevator. He began to wonder who she was. As they arrived at the basement level.

Koichi: Are there any wards here in the basemet?

The girl said nothing. She just walked to the door into the morgue.

**May 5th, 1998**

It was Koichi's first year at Yomiyama North Middle School. He was transfered to Class 3-3.

Kubodera-sensei: It's very dangerious if you enter an abandoned schoolhouse.

What Koichi didn't know was that their school was harboring a creature he would've remembered from his dream.

Kubodera: I'd like you all to meet our new student, Koichi Sakakibara. Go ahead, Sakakibara-san.

Koichi: I'm Koichi Sakakibara. This is my first year here at Yomiyama North Middle. I've been transferred from Tokyo since my dad's business trip in India. I'm going to be studying with my aunt during this time. My admission was supposed to be in April, but I have a pneumothorax which has gotten me hospitalized. I live with my aunt and my grandparents. And...good to see to see you all.

Kubodera: If anyone can welcome Sakakibara-san, do your best. Sakakibara-san, you make take your seat.

The moment Koichi found an empty desk, he saw a girl with an eyepatch close by. Later, when the classes were on their break, the students introduced themselves.

Student A: So, you're healed up.

Koichi: Yeah. Feeling better.

Student B: How do you compare this town to Tokyo?

Koichi: It's not too different.

Aya Ayano: Tokyo sounds so nice! Small towns like Yomiyama have nothing for them these days.

Naoya Teshigawara: I agree. Not much has happened there.

Koichi: Tokyo has its own downsides. So noisy, you'd get a headache. I guess it might seem you have been there.

Aya: Is that so? I always wanted to go to Tokyo!

Koichi: I'm better off here. It's much quieter. Plus, you're surrounded by nature.

Naoya: I heard you dad's a college professor in India. Oh yeah. Question...you believe in mysterious monsters, like...oh, say Big Foot?

Koichi: I don't. What about that girl at that scratched up desk?

Naoya: It's empty.

Koichi began to wonder, was he the only one that could see the girl?

When he returned from school, Koichi spoke to his Aunt Reiko.

Reiko: It's been 9 years since your mother died. I never thought you'd become my student.

Koichi: Your student?

Reiko: I'm going to be your homeroom teacher. Are you not surprised?

Koichi: I don't mind. Just that...I haven't been informed real soon.

Reiko: Alright, want me to tell you the precautions of the school? There have been rumors in this school. Firstly, if you hear the clicking that might sound like a woodpecker, check your surroundings, but calmly. The creature could be anywhere.

Koichi: You know, this reminds me of those Americans that were attacked in Guatemala.

Reiko: Second, the creature that I'm referring to has a cloaking device that makes it invisible.

Koichi: You really believe these things?

Reiko: I'm explaining these things as a graduate, not a teacher. Want me to continue?

Grandmother Tamie: Dinner's ready!

Koichi: You were saying, Aunt Reiko?

Reiko: Third, you must be very careful. Keep an eye out for the trails the creature can leave behind. Here's some yellowtail teriyaki. It is bad for opinions.

Koichi: I don't like pumpkins.

Reiko: You really are picky.

Next day during gym class, Koichi was sitting on a bench next to Yukari Sakuragi.

Yukari: My leg was twisted in my struggle to get away from that monster. Better watch out for him.

Koichi: Is that the monster with the invisibility cloaking device?

Yukari: Yeah. You can't see the monster, but the monster can see your heat. Did they tell you about it?

Koichi: My aunt did.

The moment Koichi tossed the ball back to the football (known in America as soccer) player back, he saw the girl on the roof.

Koichi: Isn't that the girl from our class?

Yukari: What girl?

Koichi: She's on the rooftop. (pointing to the girl) Look.

But Yukari didn't see the girl.

Koichi: That's weird. I'm sure that girl was up there at that moment.

Hoping his eyes were not lying to him, Koichi rushed to the rooftop. The girl was indeed there.

Koichi: You there. You remember me at the hospital? (seeing the girl's nametag) You're name is "Misaki"?

Girl: Mei.

Koichi: How's that spelled?

Mei: M-E-I.

Just then, there was a croaking sound Reiko had explained to her nephew. It was loud and intimitating to Koichi. Enough for him to realize what he was dealing with at far.

Mei: Be careful. The game has begun.

Koichi began to wonder, "What game?" He was at the infirmary for his checkup on his pain.

Doctor: Your x-ray result doesn't seem to indicate any physical problem. When do you get this pain.

Koichi didn't want to mention Mei, so he told him that he was unsure.

Later, Koichi saw Mei from the window. Then she slowly disappeared. At that moment, he saw an African-American.

Yuuya Mochizuki: Interesting, huh? That librarian. I heard he was an Army Ranger that rescued Misaki's classmates at St. George's University in Grenada.

Koichi headed to the library. On the table, he found a drawing of a doll Mei had held in her arms at the hospital.

Librarian: The bell's about to ring.

Koichi: Gomen.

Naoya and Takeru Mizuno found Koichi and they went outside.

Takeru: We meant to tell you today. Just don't ask any questions, okay? Now listen, Yuuya told you about St. George's University, right? Misaki was killed.

Koichi: Misaki? Killed?! By who?

Takeru: If you'll let me continue. I heard she was a popular student. That was back in '83 right when we were born. It was supposed to be a rescue operation when the American rescue team came in since that Cuban coup. The Army Rangers that were supposed to get Misaki and his colleagues out of the university were being stalked by the creature. The librarian was the captain of that platoon. He managed to escape with the Grenadian native they found. That creature they've encoutered is still at large.

Koichi turned, as if he noticed someone or something watching them.

Koichi went to the hospital for his checkup and met up with Sanae Mizuno, a nurse and immigrant from Jamaica.

Sanae: Sick again?

Koichi: Hai. Errr, Mizuno-san, you believe in monsters?

Mizuno: Why?

Koichi: Just wondering. During my admission in April, was a girl killed here in this hospital?

Mizuno: Why do you want to know so much about this?

Koichi: Must be my imagination.

Koichi took a walk through town and spotted a doll through a window. The first one he saw looked like the siamese twins. Koichi went upstairs and saw a collection of dolls.

Mei: You like this, too?

Koichi: Mei.

Mei: What are you doing here? *takes off the eyepatch*

Koichi: That eye. I was wondering what was wrong with it.

Mei: It's actually a doll's eye.

Koichi: Is it? Who are you really? Are you real? Are you from 3rd grade?

Koichi went to the school to check the roster list. There wasn't any sign of Mei's name listed anywhere. Then, the cell phone rang.

Naoya: Keep telling you, Sakakibara. That seat is empty. Give it up.

Koichi: "Give up" what?

Naoya: Speaking about the non-existant person. I'm sure that'll make you the next prey for the monster.

Koichi: What does speaking about a non-existant person have to do with the monster? What about that incident in Guatemala? And what do Guatemala and Grenada have in common? If I'm not mistaken, it is attracted to heat.

That evening, Koichi went to speak to his aunt.

Reiko *hearing a tap at the doorway*: Oh, Koichi-kun. It's you. Is something wrong?

Koichi: Aunt Reiko...I don't understand. Everyone is acting odd. I don't think I'm worth being in 3rd Grade.

Reiko: Maybe you feel this way because you aren't used to it. The truth will be revealed when the time is right.

It was the 28th when the staff through the trash into the trash drum that was lit with fire, unaware that the heat of fire was attracting something outside. Yukari didn't like Koichi's obsession with the motive behind people acting like Mei wasn't real at all.

Yukari: Sakakibara-kun, this has to stop. Sooner or later, the monster will show up.

Koichi: What's that have to do with me compared to those jungle warfares back in the 80s?

Yukari: Well...

Koichi went downstairs and spotted a trash drum lit on fire, remembering what he learned about the creature being attracted to heat. He then found Mei.

Mei: You must go.

Yukari arrived and was shocked. Then, there was a croaking sound. Koichi gasped as he saw a pair of green glaring eyes appear behind Yukari. Just when she realized she had fallen into a death trap, it was too late. Koichi couldn't see who it was, but it twisted Yukari's head and dragged her body away. Koichi and Mei heard screaming from outside. They say Yukari had been skinned. Mei, with her eyepatch off, could see Yukari's killer. It wasn't human, it was a monster. A monster from space...the Predator. Koichi could hear the Predator from a distance.

Predator: _The game has begun._

Koichi *gazing up at Yukari's skinned body*: What was that thing?

Mei: It's him.

Flowers were gathered for Yukari at what used to be her desk. Once again, Koichi went for a checkup at the hospital.

Sanae: My brother told me about the incident today.

Koichi: Your brother?

Sanae: Takeru. Is he in your class?

Koichi: There's something I wanted to ask your brother regarding Mei Misaki.

Sanae: Misaki? What about her?

The next day at lunch, Takeru came to Koichi.

Takeru: You should stop asking my sister those questions.

Koichi: Hey, wait...(cell phone rings) Teshigawara? Is this related to Misaki?

Naoya (on the cell): Meet me at the pond.

So he did.

Koichi: Okay, Teshigawara. What is really going on?

Naoya: You've got to stop asking those questions! Believe me.

Koichi: Are you telling me that I've got to ignore Misaki even if I could see her? What's that have to do with the monster?

Naoya: I can't answer that! That's the problem.

Koichi: Yeah? Well I can't ignore what I see.

Naoya: I understand, Sakakibara.

Later that day, Koichi returned to the hospital. He began to wonder if the creature really did have anything to do with people not wanting to speak about Mei. Sanae entered the elevator. But then, something went wrong. The shaft was jammed. Sanae looked up and to see a claw punch through the roof of the elevator. Koichi saw a crowd gather and find Sanae's body skinned. At the funeral, Takeru was angry at Koichi.

**June 8th 1998**

All was quiet when Koichi came into the classroom.

Koichi: What's going on, Yamada?

Yu Yamada said nothing. Koichi looked at the roster list. There was a note saying, "Go ask Misaki for more details." Koichi remembered the store he saw the dolls at.

Mei: How does it feel being a non-existent person?

Koichi: Doesn't make any sense. What's this have to do with the monster?

Mei: You must act like they aren't real for a year. The creature will kill someone if you breath a word.

Koichi: What does the monster have against non-existent people?

Mei: Did they tell you about the Misaki that was killed in Grenada? The connection between that and Guatemala of '87 might be that there were Americans from Camp Zama who might've heard of Misaki from a Japanese that spoke of a non-existent version of her. Sakuragi and Mizuno's sister were both killed by the creature.

Koichi: So anyone who hears a word about a non-existent person gets killed?

Mei's Aunt Yukiyo came in.

Yukiyo: You hardly bring friends over.

Mei: It's alright. He's not afraid of my eye.

Yukiyo: I'll let this slide, but you can't tell anyone about the incident. It will only cause a panic.

Mei: Koichi, let's go talk elsewhere.

So they went out for a stroll under the moonlight.

Koichi: Was that your mother?

Mei: My Aunt Kirika, actually. I like the dolls she makes, but not her. Are there any other questions?

Koichi: Why are you the only one who won't ignore the non-existent person?

Mei: It was back in April before you checked out of the hospital, when our class drew lots to decide who was going to be the non-existing person. I'm used to being alone. That's why I accepted it. I never thought we would both become non-existent at once.

Koichi: Still, why me?

Mei: Because, the monster is out and about now that you've been breathing words that aren't meant to be spoken. So long as you're non-existent to the school, the everyone is safe.

Koichi: At least I know now what the connection would've been with the school and the 80s jungle warfare. And I know you're real, Misaki-san.

Mei: Just call me Misaki. Good to see you, Sakakibara.

Another day, and Mei and Koichi were both non-existent. They went to have their lunch.

Koichi: What's your hobby, Misaki?

Mei: Drawing. Though I prefer looking at them.

Koichi: I saw one at the library, too. I'll take you to the art gallery in Tokyo if you want. That wouldn't be any trouble to you, would it?

Mei: Not at all.

Koichi: Misaki, any particular reason your eye is covered?

Mei: What do you mean?

Koichi: It looks beautiful.

Mei: Does it? In what way? Aunt Kirika made this for me. It can see the creature the way no human can. You don't seem to accept the fact that you, too, are a non-existent person. Why?

Koichi: It can't be helped without an explanation.

Mei: I see.

They went to the room where there were papers pinned on the board.

Librarian: You're new, here. You should check the schedule first before entering.

Mei: It was my fault.

Librarian: It's alright.

Mei: Actually, he's a second non-existing person.

Librarian: Oh. That's never happened before.

The librarian introduced himself as Lonzo Wilkinson.

Lonzo: It was back in '83 when I served the Army. Yomiyama was killed. Four years later in Guatemala, the carnage started. Major Dutch Schaefer and his squad found the bodies of Jim Hopper and his men hanging from the trees. They learned from their guerrilla captive that the creature hunts for sports. Mud was the only protection from the monster's heat vision. Grenada wasn't the only time I've encountered the monster. I remember during Operation Just Cause in Panama where they've called in a search team. By the time we found the body, it was too late. Many more people died, soldier or civilian. The monster would prey on the fighters, as if testing their strengths. The last time attack the creature made on the military was in Haiti. Then in '96, it was the third graders and their families. That was when I came here as an immigrant teaching. The one who wasn't meant to exist was in my class. Someone who was dead.

Koichi: Misaki?

Lonzo: I don't know. All I know is that whenever the dead is here, the creature stalks its prey. Whoever the monster kills, will come to class as a ghost and signal the monster to begin its game.

Koichi: If that's the case, why hasn't anyone fought back the way you did in Grenada? You were able to defeat the monster, weren't you?

Lonzo: Maybe the monster doesn't see the fear in you and is waiting for you to accept the challenge.

Koichi: A challenge?

Lonzo: Like I said, I think the reason the Army was being attacked by the monster, as I prefer, the Predator, was that they were being tested. Courage, intellect, and teamwork.

Mei: If that's the what's been going on with the US Army, what about the classroom?

Lonzo: I know from when I was your age, we would play football. Some do that to act macho. It may sound irrelevant to the jungle warfare, except that jockeys and soldiers have very much in common. (Mei takes Koichi's hand) Wait! He'll be waiting for you. Either replace the living or fight.

Koichi left with Mei thinking about Lonzo's story.

Koichi: If Lonzo-sensei is right, then it's me the Predator wants. So who were those victims?

Mei: What I'd like to know is, how are we going to fight him?

Koichi: No way we can fight with our bare hands, is there.

Mei: If we were under attack, the staff probably won't mind if we use sharp tools to defend ourselves.

Then, Koichi had a vision. There was a voice saying "Who is the Predator?" In the world around him, Koichi saw scattered skulls, then looked and saw the creature.

Koichi: You're the Predator?

The creature disconnected the wires to its mask, enabling it to take the mask off and revael its terrifying face. The moment the Predator began to roar, Koichi's mind went back into the library where he was looking at a book of mysterious monsters.

Mei: Sakakibara, is there something wrong?

Koichi: Misaki, you ever considered that we've been kept alive for a purpose?

Mei: Why?

Koichi: None of the victims stood up to the Predator. That's what he's testing me for.

Mei: We don't know for sure. We do know he's watching us. I can see the heat of his body as he can of ours.

Koichi: Heat...

Mei (takes the eyepatch off): After my lift eye became the doll's due to the illness when I was 4, I began seeing in heat vision as if I were a snake. When I became 6, we went to Panama. That was when I saw the ceature that no one was able to see. Are you afraid of me?

Koichi: Not at all.

Mei: It's alright. You can be honest. Besides, I'm used to it.

Koichi: The one that should be afraid is you. You didn't believe you'd have the gift that no human could possess. I'm sorry. It's just that it's hard to believe that being able to see the Predator unlike anybody would make you special. I haven't offended you, have I? If so, I really am sorry.

Late that night, Kubodera was feeding his sick wife some soup. It was hot in their house, so Kubodera opened the window, unaware that he had let in a killer. Not just any killer. It was invisible. And it was too late for him to realize, he let in the monster.

The next day, Yamada was riding on a bike to school with Takeru. That was until they saw the monster's green glaring eyes. The moment they got off their bikes, those eyes disapeared. It was hard to tell where the monster was. Unfortunately, Yamada had been stabbed through the back. Takeru ran off. The Predator tore Yamada's head off and took it to his lair where he had skulls for his trophy.

Everyone in the class was scared.

Girl: How are we going to stop this thing?

Tomohiko Kazami: Was it worth it, transfering a new student into this class?

Naoya: Don't start!

Tomohiko: That student was as curious as a cat, now look at us.

Naoya: That's the point. We couldn't just let him scratch his head wondering if this is real!

Izuma Akawa: You don't care about our lives. You led the creature to us, Sakakibara.

Koichi: Why are you pinning this on me?

Koichi spoke to Mei privately in the hall.

Koichi: I got an idea. The Predator can see in infer-red heat, right? We'll use the fire to lure it in and protect ourselves with mud.

Mei: Don't we need guns?

Koichi: I'm going to leave that to Lonzo-sensei if he wants in. Besides, we don't have experiance with guns of any kind.

They snuck into the library to snatch some books and quietly got out the window. As soon as they got home, Koichi looked into the the book of mysterious monsters like the one back at the library.

Koichi *seeing a picture of the Predator's face*: That's what I saw in that vision I had.

Koichi then looked at the yearbook of St. George's University. He spotted a photo that looked like his aunt. Koichi figured his Aunt Reiko was one of the Japanese that went there when Urgent Jury occured. So he went to speak to her.

Koichi: Aunt Reiko, you know Lonzo-sensei? He told me about the creature in Grenada.

Reiko: Oh. Sorry I didn't tell you about my time at St. George's University, Koichi-kun. I didn't know how ready you would be if I told you about when those Cubans attacking us or when that monster went slaughtering all our colleagues. Didn't know how ready you would be until now.

Koichi: Did the monster have anything to do with my mother's death? I was 6 years old the last time I saw her. You were a student at St George's University.

Reiko: I don't know, Koichi-kun.

Koichi: I'm not accusing you. Just wondering after all these years. You were in Grenada. Those monsters were't here in this country. Unless Mom had gone to Central America, there's no way she could've died.

Reiko: Give it up.

Koichi: I don't want to sit and die. I'm sure there's a way to stop this thing.

As Koichi left, Reiko looked at the photo of Koichi's mother and examined the back that had the date and the location it was taken in. "Panama City, December 20th, 1989"

Reiko: "Panama"? What was Ristuko doing there?

Reiko checked Ristuko's old logbook jor the information. What she learned was that Ristuko missed Misaki since 1972 when they were in class together.

Koichi and Rei were back at the school. Koichi saw someone through the window of the abandoned schoolhouse. So they went to investigate. It was a man digging through the room.

Mei: What's he looking for?

Koichi: I gon't know. *spots a something wrapped in paper under the desk* Hey, what's this?

Koichi unwrapped the paper, revaeling a cassette tape. Koichi put it in the player to listen to it.

Tape: _Matsunaga's log, Panama City, August 8th1990. I have been here in Panama as a jounalist for nine months. I remember in '88 in Angola where I killed a Cuban defending myself. We were touring Angola since the reports of the monster that was terrorizing Central America. We didn't know how to handle guns, but it was one of our best chances as long at we were careful while holding them. Other than that, mud kept the monster from seeing us with its heat vision..._

Koichi and Mei went to show the tape to the owner of the cafe.

Cafe Owner: What was this?

Koichi: It's a message for all of us.

Mei: You recorded this message, didn't you?

Matsunaga: I don't remember the way I used to. I do remember this...that combat in Angola...just like what happened in Guatemala and Grenada. When that monster came into our war just to test good we are at fighting.

The next morning, Koichi and Mei thought of an answer to end the carnage.

Koichi: "Hunt the hunter."

Mei: "Hunt the hunter..." I don't want anyone to die anymore.

Koichi: Matsunaga-sempai must've suffered since Angola.

Mei: I know it's going to be dangerous for us to handle fire hazards at this age, but we don't have any choice.

When they returned to class Koichi saw his aunt there making an anouncement.

Reiko: According to the survivers of the jungle warfare, the monster was able to see through heat vision. Mud was the survivors' best protection. We'll use fire as bait and tools as weapons. If it bleeds, we can kill it.

**August 8th, 1998**

The class rode on the bus to training camp. That evening in the cafeteria, Izumi saw Koichi and Mei eating with Naoya and Takeru.

Izumi: It seems you're getting along.

Yuuya: We were just having a conversation...

Izumi: I wasn't talking to you. It's all because of your interaction with Sakakibara that Sakuragi, Mizuno's sister, Yamada, and Kubodera-sensei are dead. You should apolijize, Misaki.

Koichi: Is this Misaki's fault?

Takako Sugiura: And yours for asking questions.

Mei: Leave us alone. Sorry.

Koichi: Misaki, wait-

Koichi started to have what seemed to be one of those pneumothorax attacks. He and Mei remained in the cafeteria for the night.

Mei: I should thank you for subsiding with me here tonight. (cellphone tumbles onto the floor)

Koichi: I see you have a cellphone.

Mei: They made me take this. I hate devices like these.

Koichi: I do feel more secure with a cellphone with me.

Mei: Really?

Koichi: Yeah. Could I have your nomber?

Mei: I hardly know how to use this.

They didn't know that Takeru was watching them. Takeru and Kazami listened to the tape Koichi and Mei found. They then went to Koichi about it.

Koichi: You heard it on the tape, right? All we have to do is find the monster and kill it.

Takeru: You mean this is some kind of hunting game?

Kazami: The monster's the hunter, we're the game.

Yuuya *running out*: What's going on?

Yuuya halted as they heard a loud growl.

Takeru: What was that?

Yuuya: What?

Takeru: You know what I'm talking about, Mochizuki! That sound. That must be the monster that killed Yamada and my sister.

Koichi (listening to the tape): Takeru's right. That noise on the tape is just like what we heard a minute ago.

Kazami went to tell Izumi and Takako what they found out.

Kazami: The creature's out there somewhere. This could be our chance to hunt it down like a Were Wolf.

Aya: What if it doesn't work? I don't want to die!

Izumi *hearing the croak*: Stay in the until morning.

So they went to their room, unaware they had been followed. At the moment the slide door was closed, there was a croaking sound.

Izumi: You led him right to us, didn't you, Kazami.

Aya: What is with you?!

Izumi: Are yiu taking his side?

Aya: You don't understand...

Izumi: You better make it clear.

Mei got a call.

Kirika: Mei, I'm worried about you. Are you with that boy?

Mei: I'll be fine, Aunt Kirika.

Mei hung up and took off her eyepatch. She could see the Predator sticking to the wall like a spider. Reiko came in.

Reiko: Time to turn the lights out. Go back to your room, Misako.

As Reiko left, Mei turned her attention to the Predator. She than returned to her room.

Predator: _Time to turn the lights out._

Mei spoke with Koichi.

Koichi: Should we show them the tape?

Mei: I don't know. Even if they probably won't believe that this would lead to the monster's weakness.

Koichi: Why don't we show this to Aunt Reiko. *searches the bag* Wha? It's gone. *Kazami rushes in* What is it?

Takeru: After listening to your tape, I figured the best way to get the monster to us is with fire and with the bait, to I killed Mochizuki. But the monster hasn't shown up.

They ran down stairs. Then, Koichi heard a voice calling his name. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone appeared with a steak knife. In their attempt to get away, Kazami and Mei were caught by Izumi. She too, had a knife.

Izumi: It was you, wasn't it?

Naoya: You did it. You killed Mochizuki, and for what?

Kazami leaped out the window. Then, he was shot by a laser. It was the monster. He finally showed himself. Izumi ran after Mei, until a spear hit her in the back. It was the monster himself. After taking spear off the kill, the Predator tore Izumi's head off. Izumi had become the monster's new trophy.

Koichi was faced with a bigger problem.

Koichi: Now put the knife down, Mizuno.

Takeru didn't listen. He attempted to strike at Koichi until he left a scar on Koichi's face.

Takeru: Confess! You lead him right to us!

But then, Mei came out of nowhere and hit Takeru in the head. With Takeru knocked out, Koichi and Mei took off. By the time Takeru regained consciousness, it was too late. The monster tore Takeru's head off. Takeru was the new trophy. Koichi and Mei turned and looked back as they heard the Predator'd roar. They got to the room where everyone was at.

Mei: He's here!

All the students hurried outside. Naoya saw Lonzo.

Lonzo: Good thing I've come prepared. *pumps the Remington 870*

Koichi could see Lonzo had arrived in a Humvee with the armory in the hatch. The Predator attempted to pick its next victim as the students ran out of the building.

Lonzo *shoots through the door*: YOU WANT ME, HERE I AM!

Lonzo started using his M4 carbine. The bullets hit damaged the wires that conected the mask to the face. The laser cannon hit Lonzo. Protected by the bulletproof vest, Lonzo survived the attack.

Within the croud outside, Koichi couldn't find Mei. So he tried calling on his cellphone.

Koichi (getting a feedback): Misaki! You alive?

Mei: I'm okay. It's best you don't come.

Koichi: Where are you, Misaki?

Koichi couldn't let Mei go. He went after her. The building was in flames, making it hard for the Predator to toll where his prey was. Reiko followed her nephew in the search. They found her with Lonzo's Remington 870 shotgun. Lonzo ran through, as if after running out of ammunition in his M4, he and Mei had somehow came up with a strategy. As the Predator approuched, Mei fired the shotgun. It not only wounded the monster, it damaged the mask. The Predator disconnected the mask and revealed its face.

Reiko: You are one ugly motherfucker.

The Predator then roared. Lonzo fired the grenade launcher on his M4. It was a direct hit.

Lonzo (as Koichi appraoches the fallen Predator): Don't do it, kid.

Koichi: Why-? *gets grabbed by the monster*

Lonzo: That's why!

The Predator through Koichi out the window into the lake.

Reiko: Great, now what do we do?

Lonzo: We run.

They hurried out the building where the Blackhawk was landing for rescue extraction while the Predator first aided himself.

Lonzo: GO! Get to the choppah!

The Predator reapeared. But then, something hit it. It was a torch Koichi prepared for the fight. Koichi had his shirt off so he could coat himself with mud.

Koichi: Yeah. Come on. I'm right here. Do it. Kill me. I'm here! Kill me! *tosses another torch* Do it now! Kill me! I dare you!

The Predator chased after Koichi. He roared angrily as he came stopped in front of the fire. With the Predator distracted, Koichi found an emergency fire axe to use on the monster for a club. The Predator was too heavily built for knives. That moment he was able to detect Koichi, the Predator through a disk. Koichi dodged it. The trees were in the way. The Predator grabbed Koichi and tossed him in the air. Then, the monster went kicking Koichi and struck at him with its claw. Just when the Predator was about to make another strike, a bullet flew in. It was Lonzo with his SIG Sauer. The Predator launched its claw like an arrow. But Lonzo caught it, as if he had scene this and could tell the monster's aim. He then tore the claw in half. Koichi reached for the axe to finish off the Predator. The Predator bled green blood. Koichi finally chopped the monster's head off.

The Blackhawk landed for the extraction. Mei and Reiko were onboard.

**August 15th, 1998**

Koichi was in the hospital recovering from the fight. He was finally at ease. Lonzo and Mei went to see him.

Lonzo: You did good, kid.

They made records that there were stil questions the needed to find, somewhere out there...another non-existent human, Another Predator.

**The End**


End file.
